youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratigan
Ratigan is the main antagonist of ''The Great Mouse Detective, ''nuff said. is a faggot rat who like the money and not thinks in the feelings of others. He also known for being one of the most wanted criminals in London and had a pet called Edzilla. He's also the main villain of the War of the Squads Book 2: Rise of Weegee History Life Professor Padric Ratigan borns in May 25 of 1963, during his childhood he has sex with rat boys and makes them gays like him (one of the boys was The Coachman), later he study the science and technology, after his graduation, he forms a group of gangsters with the objective of conquer London, Lamentably he had to kill many who called him "Rat". with the pass of the time, he gets the nickname of "The Napoleon of Crime". Basil of Baker Street Later, Basil Holmes one of the most known detectives in London tried to capture Ratigan, Basil kills his gangsters one by one, When Ratigan knows about it, he captures his friends and fuck with them, Later he fights against Basil Holmes. after a bloody fight, Ratigan kills Basil throwing him to his pet Edzilla. Ratigan recruited a new army of toxic rats to replace the old recruits, in his search, Ratigan recruit a deformed monster called Edzilla. The Toxic Army Ratigan has trained all the new recruits to the point of making them super soldiers. Later Spie try to infiltrate into their base but Ratigan discovered him and throws him to Edzilla, Spie escapes a time. Later, Ratigan prepared his army to invade the world but lamentably his army was destroyed by Squidward and the Skodwarde Squad and he had to escape leaving Edzilla. Clones Ratigan founds his Laboratory and starts to create clones of himself to make a new army. Lamentably the army was killed later and Ratigan took refuge. However, didn't know that one of his clones escaped. Death Ratigan dies when she turns into a monster and try to kill Skodwarde, Lamentably, Skodwarde punches him in his face and throws him to the Hell and marking the end of the Professor Padric Ratigan. Though not written yet, sometime in War of the Squads Book 3: Miles Mays Revenge Ratigan Escaped Clone is to be killed by Miles Mays. Character Info ﻿Likes *Being nasty *Tearful reunions *Winning *Laughing like a complete jackass *Testicles Dislikes *Being called a rat *Not being able to fly *Basil Holmes of Baker Street *Little children Friends *The Coachman *Claude Frollo *Jafar *I.M. Meen *Bowser *Ganon Enemies *Skodwarde Squad *Squidward Tentacles *Weegee *Dark Tails *Basil Holmes Quotes * "I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me. You know what happens when someone upsets me." *"My friends. We are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious carreer." *"I love it when I'm nasty." *"Article 96, a heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges. Such as the elderly, the infirmed, and especially, heh heh, little children." *"What was THAT? What did you just call me?" Appearances *Disney's ''The Great Mouse Detective ''(1986) *Guy Ritchie's ''Basil of Baker Street: A Game of Shadows ''(2011) Trivia *His favorite number is 666 Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters - Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters - British Category:Gay Characters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Fat characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Category:People who like money Category:Faggots Category:PURE EVIL